Dont Let me Go
by Flower Fairy 13
Summary: Fanfiksi pertama , menceritakan sougo yang akan dijodohkan. Saran dan Kritik ditunggu :D (part 1/3)
1. Chapter 1

"Don't Let me Go

(Setelah Shogun Assasinationa arc, tidak ada nobu nobu, shige shige masih hidup dan lainnya masih damai :D )

Pagi itu, tidur sougo yang tenang terganggu oleh sebuah teriakan.  
"Oi Sougo, buruan bangun.. kau kan disuruh ke istana" Teriak Hijikata sambil membuka pintu..

"Hijikata-san, pagi pagi udah berisik saja, sebegitu inginnya kubunuh kah? maaf saja aku lagi capek, nanti aan kuluangkan waktu untuk membunuhmu oke? sekarang diamlah -_-" kata sougo sambil mengeratkan selimutnya.

"Oi sougo, tenanglah saja.. kau memang disuruh ke istana kok pagi ini.." kata kondo yang baru saja tiba.

"Memangnya kenapa sih pagi pagi begini aku disuruh ke istana? apa aku akan menjadi wakil kapten shinsengumi atau akan dijodohkan dengan Soyo-Hime ?" Sougo terpaksa bangun dengan malas sambil mengusap matanya..

""Hei hei, aku masih hidup tahu Sougo, selama aku masih hidup posisi wakil ketua tidak akan kau dapatkan" kata hijikata..

"Karena dipaksa oleh Hijikata dan Kondo, Sougo segera berganti baju dan pergi ke istana...  
Sesampainya disana, ia dipanggil ke sebuah ruangan besar dan disuruh menunggu.

"Wah, mereka sudah memanggilku pagi begini lalu ternyata ia sendiri belum datang? " Sougo berkata dengan tangan menggenggam bazooka.  
"Tiba tiba, pintu terbuka lalu masuklah shogun dan Matsudaira.

""Tottsan? Kenapa kau juga ada disini? "kata Sougo..

"Sudahlah duduk, aku akan memberi tau sesuatu yang sangat penting. Intinya, kau akan dijodohkan dengan Soyo-Hime dan kalian akan menikah bulan depan." Kata Matsudaira dengan suara datar.

"Oi oi, bercanda juga ada batasnya tottsan -" , aku yang cuma samurai desa takkan mungkin bersanding dengan Soyo-Hime kan? "

"Tidak itu bukan bercanda sougo-kun, Aku memang berniat menjodohkan adikku denganmu. Jangan khawatir dengan statusmu sougo-kun, kau sudah banyak menolongku dan adikku kan? di shogun assasination arc, Ikkoku keisei arc, vacation arc, dan lainnya kan? " Kata Shige-Shige.

"Sudahlah dan turuti saja sougo-kun, jangan menolaknya, sebuah kehormatan bukan? dengan ini kau bisa melampaui hijikata-kun loh.." kata matsudaira..

"Oi oi, apa ini april mop? Bukan ulangtahunku juga? ada apa ini? oi oi."

"Sudahlah, aku akan menjadi walimu, kau dan Soyo-hime akan menikah bulan depan. Persiapkan dirimu sebaik mungkin sampai saat itu" Kata Matsudaira

Sougo langsung berlari pulang ke markas dengan terkejut...

"Sesampainya di markas shinsengumi..

"Oh, sudah pulang? cepat juga ya? lalu, ada apa kau disuruh kesana? " Tanya kondo yang sedang berlatih bersama hijikata

"Kondo-san, apakah kau percaya jika aku bilang aku dijodohkan dengan soyo-hime dan akan menikah bulan depan?"

"HUAHAHAHAHA, hei sougo, bercanda ada batasnya tau" kata kondo dan hijikata sambil tertawa terbahak bahak.

"itu bukan bercanda kok, sougo memang akan menjadi tunangan putri dan menikah bulan depan, hei sedang apa kau disini sougo? kenapa tadi lari pulang? " kata matsudaira.

"hijikata dan kondo memandang mereka dengan tatapan aneh...

"Hei toshi? apa ini april mop? kenapa semua terasa konyol?"

"eh bukan, ini mungkin ulang tahunku kondo san."

"Ini bukan april mop, juga bukan ulangtahunmu Hijikata. Sougo kalian memang akan menikah bulan depan."

"Sougo, kau ikut denganku. Kau akan menjalani latihan menjadi suami putri di istana."

"Sougo ditarik oleh matsudaira ke mobil dan mobil itu melaju dengan cepat meninggalkan Kondo dan Hijikata yang terbengong bengong.  
:v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v/p 


	2. Chapter 2

Di dalam mobil

"Sougo kun, kenapa tadi belari begitu? apa kau tidak suka ditunangkan dengan soyo-sama? atau kau sudah punya pacar?"

"Aku hanya sedikit terkejut, dan lagi, ada orang yang kusukai, tapi sepertinya ia membenciku tottsan, aku harus bagaimana?"

"Dia anak yang bagaimana sougo kun?"

"Kami selalu bertengkar, sebenarya akulah yang memulainya, aku hanya suka mengganggunya dan melihatnya marah marah. Tapi sebenarnya ia anak yang baik. Ia sangat suka sukonbu, ia sangat kuat, bahkan mungkin ia lebih kuat dariku, ia tinggal bersama seorang samurai NEET keriting. "

"Eeh, jadi kau sudah punya orang tersayang ya? Dan juga, dari ceritamu ia seperti gadis yang aneh"

"Ya ia memang aneh, tapi aku menyukainya"

Scene berganti pada kagura beserta shinpachi dan gintoki...

"Gin-chan, Shinpachi _ittekimasu aru"_

"Eh, mau pergi kemana kagura-chan? " Tanya shinpachi yang sedang membersihkan markas yorozuya.

"mengantarkan sukonbu ke soyo-chan, aku sudah berjanji bulan lalu"

" _Sou ka, itterasai_ kagura chan"

Kagura berjalan ke istana dengan riang, tak lupa ia juga membawa payungnya dan sukonbu. Namun ditengah jalan ia hampir ditabrak oleh sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang, Meskipun kagura sempat menghindar tapi ia tetap terserempet mobil itu.

"OI, TEMEE! beraninya kau menabrak seorang gadis polos lalu lari begitu saja?!" Kata kagura dengan marah...

Kagura lalu menembak mobil itu dengan payungnya secara membabi buta hingga akhirnya mobil itu meledak. Dari dalam mobil itu keluarlah dua orang pria besar yang terkesan sangar.

"Hei gadis kecil, keliatannya kau tidak apa apa gitu, justru mobil kamilah yang tidak baik baik saja"

"BAKA! kalian menabrakku lalu justru membahas mobil? " Kata kagura yang masih marah

"Kami sudah berniat kembali untuk menolongmu tapi kau justru menembaki kami, ya kan aniki?" kata pria yang satunya

"Gin-chan bilang kalo aku salah aku harus minta maaf, dan bukan menyalahkan orang lain aru"

"Gin-chan _te dare?_ Maaf saja aku tak kenal Gin-chan mu itu. Dan lagi, itu mobil yang sangat mahal lo. Apakah Gin-chan mu itu tidak bilang kamu harus bertanggung jawab jika kamu merusakkan mobil orang lain?" Kata pria yang dipanggil Aniki itu.

"Aku memang mau bertanggung jawab loh" Kata kagura sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Sesuatu itu berupa kotak karton berwarna merah polos.. Lalu kagura memberikannya pada mereka..

"Apa ini? " kata mereka sambil membukanya. Ternyata isinya adalah sukonbu pesanan soyo-hime

"Hei hei , Gadis kecil , kamu bercanda dengan kami? mana mungkin mobil semahal itu bisa digantikan dengan sukonbu yang bau dan tidak enak ini kan?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut kami saja untuk bertanggung jawab, bagaimana mau kan gadis kecil? kau bisa hidup ena-" Belum selesai pria itu berbicara tiba tiba kagura meninju pipinya hingga ia terpental jauh.

"Kau mengejek Sukonbu?! Sukonbu adalah makanan terenak di dunia kau tau? bahkan _Tamago-Kake-Gohan_ kalah dibandingkan dengan sukonbu " kata kagura sambil meninju pria yang satu lagi.

Kedua pria itu bagkit dengan marah, mereka mengeluarkan pistol dari sakunya. Mereka menodongkannya pada kagura.

"Kami meremehkanmu gadis kecil, sepertinya kau bukan gadis biasa eh? Apakah kau mafia? apa mungkin anggota geng tikus got? Kuat juga, _saa_ , jika tidak ingin tertembak di kaki atau tanganmu yang manis ikutlah kami oke?"

"Gin-chan bilang aku tidak boleh pergi dengan orang asing aru"

"Gin-chan mu itu tidak ada di sini kan? Ia tidak akan tau kalau kamu pergi dengan orang asing"

"Aku tidak sudi pergi dengan kalian yang bau dan dekil, bahkan gin-chan dan madao lebih baik dari kalian aru"

"kau meremehkan kami gadis kecil? Jangan salahkan jika kau terluka ya gadis kecil. Dan lagi, kenapa kau terus mengucapkan aru, aru itu menyebalkan tau" kata pria itu sambil menembakkan pistolnya.

Namun, peluru itu tidak mengenai kagura karena kagura membuka payung ungu kesayangannya itu.

"Hei hei aniki? payungnya mampu menahan peluru, ayo kita pergi saja, aku pernah melihat seorang anggota harusame berkeliaran membawa payung yang persis sama, begitu juga dengan warna rambutnya, tapi ia laki laki , mungkin ia kenalannya."

"Tidak, ia sudah melukai perasaan dan harga diriku, aku tidak akan melepaskannya."

"Are? Kau bertemu _ano baka-aniki ?_ apa kau bawahannya? kebetulan, aku jadi ingin menghajarmu, kau sudah menabrakku, menghina sukonbu, dan menyamakanku dengan _ano baka-aniki_ ayo maju!"

Pria yang dipanggil aniki itu pun marah dan menyerang kagura dengan menembakinya, tapi kagura justru berlari maju dan menahan peluru dengan payungnya. Begitu melihat kagura yang sudah dekat pria itu berniat mengeluarkan pisau tapi sebelum ia sempat mengeluarkan pisau ia sudah ditinju lagi oleh kagura hingga terkapar dan kemudian ditinju lagi.

"Kau sudah melukai aniki, bersiaplah gadis kecil" Pria satunya itu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau sambil berlari maju ke depan, kagura yang sedang menghajar pria yang satu lagi terlambat menghindar, pisau itu menyerempet bahunya. Kagura mengeluarkan banyak darah, ia jatuh terduduk bersandar ke dinding. Pria itu semakin mendekat.. Namun ia tiba tiba ambruk dengan mata terbelalak dan punggung memuncratkan darah. Ternyata ia ditebas oleh sougo.

"Hei sadist, kenapa kau disini?"

"Ah tidak, hanya jalan jalan"

"Lalu kenapa menolongku? "

"Siapa yang menolongmu? aku cuma menjalankan tugasku sebagai polisi"

"Eeh, bukankah selama ini kau selalu membolos tugas lalu makan dango dan tidur?"

"Sudahlah, kalau tidak kau kutahan karena melukai perasaan seoran polisi yang baik lho. Dn juga, bagaimana kau tau aku membolos lalu makan dango dan tidur? apa kau membuntutiku? are aree, ada apa ini China? apa kau suka padaku? " kata okita dengan wajah sadisnya.

"Baka, bagaimana aku bisa suka padamu?" kata kagura dengan wajah sedikit memerah..

"Sougo kun, kenapa kau tiba tiba meloncat dari mobil ? "kata matsudaira yang baru datang

"Menjalankan tugas sebagai polisi dong, menolong warga sipil. "

"Jadi kau menolongku kan sadist? HAHAHAHA akhirnya kau mengakuinya."

"Kau adalah warga sipil kan? tentu saja aku menolongmu."

"Sudahlah, kau kan sudah tidak perlu melakukan tugas polisi lagi kan sougo kun."

"Apa kau dipecat sadist? sangat pantas untukmu " kata kagura sambil menyeringai.

"Siapa yang dipecat? selain itu bukankah kau harusnya mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri china? lihat lukamu itu."

"Aku tidak terluka, ini terciprat darah orang yang tadi kau tebas, "

"lalu kenapa bajumu bisa sobek begitu ha? perlihatkan padaku sini!"

Sougo merobek bagian lengan kagura untuk melihat lukanya. Namun luka itu sudah tinggal sebuah guratan kecil, sougo lalu melapnya dengan saputangannya.

"kenapa hari ini baik sekali? apa mungkin besok badai salju? aku harus segera beritahu yang lain aru"

"Hei china, mana mungkin ada badai salju di tengah musim panas begini?" Kata sougo sambil merawat luka kagura.

"habisnyaa, kau hari ini baik sekali, padahal biasanya kau selalu menggangguku"

"Sudahlah, kuantar pulang, danna akan marah jika kau terluka." kata sougo dengan suara yang lembut

Kagura memerah pipinya saat mendengar kata kata itu akan tetapi, saat sougo berdiri, kagura melihat ke bawah kaki sougo dan wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Hei china, kenap kau memerah begitu? demamkah? atau mungkin tersentuh oleh kata kataku? " kata sougo dengan cengiran di wajahnya

"TEMEE! kau menginjak sukonbu ku " kata kagura sambil meninju sougo hingga terpental jauh.

"Aku sudah menolongmu dan in balasannya? , kau bercanda china, sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya marah. Ayo kuantar pulang."

"Sudahlah kagura chan, sougo kun ayo kita segera pergi bukankah pernika-" Matsudaira tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata katanya karena sougo melempar sebuah roti ke mulutnya

"Are? kau bilang apa tottsan? aku tidak dengar apa katamu , eh bukankah kau bilang jangan makan sambil bicara?"

"Aku pinjam mobilnya ya tottsan" kata sougo sambil menggandeng dan setengah menarik kagura pergi

"eh eh, aku ditinggalkan disini?"

Sougo menyetir mobilnya menuju ke markas yorozuya, kagura yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya diam dan memandang ke luar jendela, sougo tidak bisa melihat bagaimana wajahnya tapi ia tahu dari telinganya yang memerah. Tiba tiba saat lewat di sebuah minimarket sougo memberhentikan mobilnya.

"Tunggu sebentar china, ada yang mau kubeli."

kagura tidak menggubrisnya, ia tetap memandang ke luar juga tetap pergi walau tidak mendapat jawaban. Namun sougo keluar tanpa membeli apa apa, begitu juga di minimarket selanjutnya dan selanjutnya lagi. Kagura mulai penasaran akan apa yang akan dibeli sougo. Namun ia masih gengsi dan tidak mau melihatnya. Saat tiba di minimarket ke-7 barulah sougo keluar sambil membawa kantong kresek kecil. Namun mereka berdua tetap tidak berkata apa apa. Ini berlanjut hingga mereka sampai di depan rumah. Kagura hendak keluar dari mobil namun..

"Tunggu sebentar china, " kata sougo sambil keluar dari mobil

"Ada apa lagi sih sadis?" kata kagura sambil menoleh.

"Ini" kata sougo sambil memberikan kantong kresek kecil itu

saat kagura membukanya, ia melihat beberapa kotak sukonbu dan sebuah kotak persegi berhiaskan kertas kado yang manis berisi coklat.

"Aku tidak sengaja menginjak sukonbu-mu, sudah kubelikan gantinya , aku kan polisi yang bertanggung jawab."

"A-Arigatou, lalu coklat ini bagaimana? valentine sudah lewat tau" kata kagura dengan wajah memerah

"Sudahlah, mungkin aku tidak akan bisa membelikannya lagi untukmu, jadi terimalah. " kata sougo yang wajahnya ikut ikutan memerah

"Are , kau memberikan coklat valentine yang terlambat padaku? apa kau menyukaiku?" kata kagura dengan seringai iseng di wajahnya

Sougo tidak menjawab, ia tetap diam saja.

"Eh ?! kau beneran menyukaiku? ah sudah akui sajalaah , aku sudah tau sejak di episode awal awal kok" kata kagura sambil menyenggol sougo dengan sikunya dan seringai di wajahnya

"Ya, aku menyukaimu, kau keberatan? " kata sougo dengan wajah yang memerah

kagura tercengang, namun sougo sudah masuk ke mobil lalu mengemudikannya dengan cepat.

"AREE?! sadist benar benar suka padaku?" kata kagura dengan wajah seperti emoticon *Jawsdropping*

Belum lama kagura tercengang tiba tiba mobil yang dikendarai sougo kembali dengan kecepatan tinggi dan sougo keluar dari mobil itu.

"Ada apa sadist? apa kau mau meralat ucapa-" kagura tidak sempat menyelesaikan bicaranya karena sougo tiba tiba memeluknya.

"Hei sadist, apa kau demam? hari ini kau sangat aneh, kau sangat baik padaku, bahkan membelikan aku coklat dan sukonbu serta mengatakan kau menyukaiku"

"Biarkan aku sebentar saja begini" kata sougo sambil tetap memeluk kagura

Wajah mereka berdua memerah, namun sougo tetap memeluk kagura.

"Hei, aku juga ketularan aneh, bagaimana aku bisa merasa nyaman berada di pelukan sadis? ia adalah musuh abadiku kan? tapi kenapa sangat nyaman dan hangat saat dipeluk olehnya" pikir kagura

Setelah beberapa saat sougo akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya pada kagura.

"Maaf china, aku berbuat seenaknya. Kau tidak menyukaiku kan? anggap saja tadi sebagai pekerjaan yorozuya, aku akan mengirimkan uangnya nanti padamu" kata sougo yang lalu masuk ke mobil dan mengemudikannya dengan cepat meninggalkan asap dan debu.

"Baka, aku juga menyukaimu sadist, aku juga menyukai pelukanmu tadi" kata kagura pelan pada asap yang ditinggalkan sougo

kagura berjalan masuk ke markas dengan bahagia dan bersenandung. Tapi, saat ia masuk ke markas, ia menemukan markas dalam keadaan kosong dan berantakan. Ia tidak melihat adanya shinpachi ataupun gintoki.

"Gin-chan, Shinpachi?" kalian ada dimana? teriak kagura.

Saat ia melihat ke bawah dari jendela yang rusak ia melihat shinpachi dan gintoki dalam keadaan babak belur.

"GIN-CHAAN, SHINPACHIIII!"

Kagura segera melompat turun mengecek keadaan mereka. Namun,...

 **:v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v :v  
**

 **Garing yah ceritanya? harap dimaklumi yah newbie soalnya :v yang mau sumbang saran ide silahkan coret coret di komentar, yang mau kritik juga silahkan**


End file.
